Survival : An OC Submission Story
by KateIsLate
Summary: Fate is not always a certain thing. It can be changed and morphed by even the simplest of things. Can the introduction of a few new people change the fate of many? OC Others still needed!
1. Submission Form

Hi All! So I used to love reading OC submission stories all the time but when I gradually lost interest in the fandom, my interest in the stories faded as well. I recently started re-watching Lost from season 1 and now all I can think about is what could have happened had a character or two done something different or if a new character had been introduced. Well, this story is going to explore those different paths.

I am inviting you, the readers, to submit your own characters to the mix to see how they would have interacted with the original Lost characters. I fully intend on seeing this story through to the bitter end and I hope that you will all stay with me as well. I have the frame of the story mapped out and should be updating no less than every other day.

Without further ado, I present you with the submission form! Please note that I have separated the list into those on the plane, and those on the island already.

* * *

><p><strong>Crash Survivors<strong>

Name:

Age:

Physical Description (or Actor/Actress)-

Occupation:

Personality Traits (2-3):

Strengths (2-3):

Weaknesses (2-3):

Relationship to anyone on plane:

Why they were in Australia:

Special objects on person (1-2):

Potential Flashback History:

Anything else:

* * *

><p><strong>Others<strong>

Name:

Age:

Physical Description (or Actor/Actress)-

Occupation on Island:

Personality Traits (2-3):

Strengths (2-3):

Weaknesses (2-3):

Allegiance (Original DHARMA, Follower of Ben, ect):

Relationship to anyone on island:

How they got on the Island:

Special objects on person (1-2):

Potential Flashback History:

Anything else:

* * *

><p>I will be posting an accepted OC list tonight and will gradually add to it as more come in. The first chapter will be released tomorrow afternoon providing I recieve enough submissions. Thanks!<p> 


	2. Accepted OC's

Good Evening fellow readers! Here is the updated list of accepted OC's. I am officially closing the list for crash survivors but applications for Others is still open.

Thanks!

Crash Survivors

Eve Amelia Cooper (Amy) by GwenCooper92

Lacey Monroe by Emma

Alice Phoenix by Bunnybuscus

Evelyn "Evie" O'Hara by everysonghasanending

Faith Sutton by Behind Sapphire Eyes

Katherine "Kathy" Pace by WonderingWonder34

Stevie Bianca McKinley New-Classic22

Hal Austin Rogers by SimplyAnonymous101

Alex Flynn Granger by New-Classic22

Cyrus Deckard by Golden-Black Dragon

Dean Drummond by GwenCooper92

Cameron Flynn by Emma

Others

Rebecca John by WonderingWonder34

Kiki Smith by Bunnybuscus

Melinda Nadine Summers by SimplyAnonymous101

Thomas Michael Aldridge by SimplyAnonymous101


	3. Chapter One: The Crash

Chapter One

_The Crash_

A/N: Finally! The first chapter has arrived. Before we get into it, I just have a few things to address. The first one is that the applications for survivors is closed but the applications for others is still wide open. Next is that I will be alternating chapters between the middle section, the tail section and the Others so if you don't see your character(s) yet, don't panic. Lastly, like the wise Doc. Artz once complained about, there are other people on the island other than just the popular crowd. While this story will explore the main events of the show, it will also peer into what the rest of the crowd was doing while Jack and the others were running back and forth within the jungle.

Now without further ado, I bring you chapter one.

* * *

><p>The moment Amy opened her eyes she knew something wasn't right. After struggling to sit up she looked around only to see chaos and confusion everywhere.<p>

She blinked a few times to try and clear her head. It didn't take her very long to remember bits and pieces of what had just taken place.

Now on the verge of panicking, she quickly pushed herself to her feet and starting looking for her friends.

"Sophie? Cara?" She whipped her head around in different directions trying to orient herself and block out the outside noises. She struggled through the sand trying to get her footing so she could search for her missing friends.

Thanking her good sense in wearing running shoes on the plane, she made her way around the burning fuselage only to stop dead in her tracks.

On the ground at her feet laid a dirty, torn up veil. "Oh no. God please, no."

Now more frantic than ever she ran closer towards the shore where she spotted two bodies lying on the shore, the waves gently hitting them every few moments.

"Cara! Soph!"

Once she reached the two unconscious women she dropped to her knees and quickly felt around for any sort of pulse on their already cold and wet necks.

"No. Please." Not feeling even the slightest of flutter on either of them, she grabbed the closest one, Cara, and began to make compressions on her chest.

"Please Cara, please please be okay." Beyond frantic now, Amy didn't even register that someone was touching her shoulder.

"Darling, I don't mean to sound crass, but they're gone and the frighteningly serious sounding man already yelled at me that I needed to help get people away from, well, you know." The man gestured towards the burning fuselage.

Amy whipped her head around and took in the man that was talking to her. He had a dark brown goatee with matching moustache and was raking a hand through his still artfully styled hair. She must have had a confused look on her face because the man stuck out his hand.

"Hal. Hal Rogers. You may have heard of me. Or rather, seen me. I'm an actor you see and-"

"Ya, not really the time." Amy took one last look at her two friends and tried to suppress the emotional turmoil that was erupting within her. She stood up and brushed her hands off on her pants. She calmly took the elastic band that was around her wrist and pulled her dark curly hair away from her face and into a pony tail.

She looked towards Hal who looked like he wasn't sure if he should stay or go. "Well, didn't you say that we should be getting people away from the crash?"

Without waiting for a response or a backwards glance at her two friends, she took off towards a teenage girl who looked like she was in distress.

"Well," Hal said to himself. "That probably could have gone better."

* * *

><p>"<em>Amy you don't have to do this you know. We can find a way to make it work." Elizabeth Coopers' eyes filled with tears as she watched as her only child struggled to find her passport in one of her many bags. <em>

_Amy stopped her search to pause and look at her mother. "Mom I'll be fine. I've done a lot of research and the school really does look like a good one. And besides, it's America! It's going to be brilliant, just you see." _

_Elizabeth frowned and brushed a piece of dark hair out of Amy's eyes. "I'm your mother. It's my job to worry. Besides, we have wonderful schools here and you're doing your country a disservice by traveling all that way just to go to school."_

_Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes. According to her mother everything was a disservice to either her country, her family, or the Queen. "Mom, people, even people my age, travel to the States all the time and nothing bad happens." She shot her mom a quick grin. "Besides, if there's one thing you taught me, it's that nothing messes with a Cooper woman!"_

_Elizabeth couldn't help but give Amy a smile at that. "Well, just know that your father and I love you and that we won't think any less of you if you choose to come home earlier than planned."_

_Amy dropped her bag to the ground and threw her arms around the smaller woman. "I love you too." She removed her arms but let one hand trail down her mothers arm so she could grasp her hand. "I'll call you everyday so let you know how I'm doing."_

_Elizabeth could feel her eyes start to water once again. "You say that now but just wait until you get there and meet friends and then you'll forget all about your poor parents."_

_Amy dropped her mothers hand with a quick grin and bent down to pick up her duffel bag and reach for the handle on her suitcase. "Well I'm sure that if I don't call you, Dad will make sure you call me. I swear, that man worries far too much than what's good for him."_

_Just as Amy was about to wheel her suitcase away from her mother, Elizabeth stopped her. "Wait! I almost forgot." She dug into her purse and pulled out a long thin box. After opening it with a quick snap, she pulled out a long silver chain with a matching silver locket. Amy took a step closer and took the chain from her mom. _

"_It's so pretty. You didn't have to get me anything." _

"_Don't be ridiculous. Of course we did. Go on, open it." Elizabeth smiled fondly at her child. _

_Amy carefully pried open the clasp that held the locket in one piece. She smiled when she saw the picture of her parents that her mother had so lovingly placed inside. _

"_It's so you can remember where you came from even though you'll be thousands of miles away."_

_Amy threw her arms around her mother for one last quick hug. "I love it. And I love you for thinking of this for me."_

* * *

><p>"It was um, Amy right?"<p>

Amy turned around and was greeted by the sight of the pregnant blond, Claire. She nodded at the younger woman.

"I'm sorry to have to ask this, but um, I saw you talking to the blonde man earlier, Sawyer? Do you know him?"

Once again Amy nodded. "Well, kinda. We used to be friends of sorts."

Claire gave Amy a knowing smile. "Well I saw him picking up some things from the wreckage earlier and I think he may have taken my wallet. Normally I wouldn't mind getting it back myself but from what the others have told me he's being difficult and with well," She gestured to her stomach, "I'm not really feeling up to putting up a fight."

Amy looked a little shocked at the request. "Oh, uh, I don't know. I haven't really seen him in a while."

Claire's shoulders slumped down and she started to turn away. "Oh, of course, no problem."

Amy had an internal debate with herself before finally reaching out to Claire. "No, it's fine. I'll talk to him."

"Oh thank you! I could just tell you were a good person! All I'm really after is a picture, well, an ultrasound picture really."

Amy gave her a warm smile. "I'll get it back for you, don't worry."

Amy left a smiling Claire waiting by the shore while she hiked up over to were Sawyer was steadily working his way through what was clearly someone else's bag.

"Somehow I don't think that's quite your size." Amy commented as Sawyer lifted a skimpy looking negligee out of the bag.

Sawyer turned around and leered at Amy. "Naw, but it looks just right for you Evie."

Amy gave him a half-hearted glare. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Since when have I ever listened?"

Amy rolled her eyes and watched as Sawyer took on the same cocky pose he always had when he was trying to impress a girl. "I'm actually here for a reason you know."

"If you wanted me to take you back all you had to do was ask darling."

"No. Actually, make that hell no."

Sawyer put his hand over his heart. "I'm wounded."

"Ya. Sure you are. No, I'm actually here because you took the only picture a pregnant woman has of her unborn child."

"Well when you put it like that you make me sound like the bad guy."

"Well Sawyer, I don't think you'll be playing the hero any time soon."

Sawyer gave a little huff but bent down to rifle through another bag. After a short while he pulled out a small black wallet and shoved it towards Amy. "Here, here's the little mama's wallet."

Amy took it graciously. "Thank you. Now was that so hard? I'll have you sharing your toys yet."

This time it was Sawyers turn to roll his eyes. "Always with the sarcasm."

"Just for you Sawyer."

"Now don't go telling no one that I gave that to you without asking for something in return. It'll go and ruin my already built reputation."

"Really Sawyer? We've only been here a few hours and you're already trying to make yourself into public enemy number one?"

"Well someone has to fill that role don't they? I was kinda hoping it would be Aljazeera over there but apparently everyone here is to PC for that."

Amy slapped Sawyer on the arm. "And how would you like it if everyone assumed because you look like a hick that it means you sleep with your sister?"

Sawyer gave her a half hearted glare. "I do not look like a hick."

Amy said nothing but did cock an eyebrow in his direction.

"Of shut your mouth Princess. Go return the picture of the future bundle of joy to Blondie over there and mind your own business."

Amy shot him a quick grin. "With pleasure."

* * *

><p>"<em>What are we doing Sawyer?"<em>

_Sawyer moved his arm so his head was lying back on the crook of his elbow. "Well I was trying to enjoy the afterglow but you had to go and ruin it with that mouth of yours."_

_Amy rolled her eyes and rolled towards him in bed. "No, I mean this, in general. Your con didn't work on me."_

"_It would of worked, I just used the wrong con." _

"_Well, that's kind of a moot point now don't you think?"_

"_Moot point? Who the hell speaks like that? And in bed of all places!"_

"_I do!"_

"_Oh, my name's Amy and I have to remain prim and proper even when my top is hanging off the lamp shade." Sawyer mocked her using a very bad, and very fake, British accent._

_Amy snorted at his impression. "Oh yes, because I'm just the picture of poise and grace."_

_Sawyer gave a chuckle before sighing deeply. _

"_But seriously Sawyer, I think we should stop."_

"_Stop what?"_

_Amy sat up. "This!" she gestured between the two of them. "We make much better friends than lovers."_

"_Wait, are you giving me the 'let's just be friends speech?'"_

"_It's not just a speech. I'm serious."_

_Sawyer thought about it for a second. "Well can their be benefits?"_

"_Sure." Amy sat up and tossed Sawyer his shirt. "The benefit is you get to be seen in public with someone respectable while you buy me lunch."_

* * *

><p>It wasn't until much later, after the chaos had settled and people were starting to let the reality of the situation sink in, that Amy finally allowed herself to let her guard down.<p>

She was sitting in a smaller group of people, all of them taking turns gathering wood to place on the fire, discussing trivial things just to pass the time.

It wasn't until someone nudged her arm that she looked up from the fire and saw everyone looking at her. She glanced at the woman sitting next to her and raising a questioning eyebrow.

The woman smiled at her indulgently. "Alex just finished telling us about his exciting life as a physical science student at UCLA. You're up."

The attractive, young blonde man sitting across from her gave Amy a cheeky grin. "I must be losing my touch if I can't hold a girls attention for more than five minutes."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Don't take it personally." She took a deep breath and looked around her at the eager looking faces. "So, uh, my name's Amy. Well, Eve Amelia, but only my Grandmother ever calls me that and only when she disapproves of something I've done. I've lived in the US for about ten years now and before that I lived in London. I've been doing a bit of traveling lately but when I'm at home I\m a kickboxing instructor."

The people around her, especially the women, looked suitably impressed by that. Feeling awkward with all the attention on her, she looked to the woman on her right. "So umm, you're next I guess?"

The woman smiled. "Alice. Alice Phoenix." She shot everyone a quick smirk. "And yes, that is my real name." Alice ran a quick hand through her short, dark pixie haircut before continuing. "As you can probably guess from the artwork already on my body, I'm a tattoo artist. So yes, that's about it for me. If any of you want a commemorative tattoo when all of this is done, look me up."

That earned a quick chuckle throughout the group. "Aren't you the one who knows that guy from Drive Shaft?" The question came from a young fit teenage girl with short brown hair.

Alice's smile fell. "Uh, ya. Charlie. Charlie Pace."

The teen cocked her eyebrow at her. "Is he okay? He kind of just wondered away from the group and has been chilling on his own."

Alice gave a soft nod. "His sister was on the plane. He uh, can't find her."

The teenager swallowed hard. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to pry or anything, it's just, I'm a pretty big fan. I'm a musician myself." When no one said anything the girl sighed deeply. "And this is why I don't socialize much."

Alex, the smiling blond man from UCLA, tried to defuse the awkwardness by shooting a smile in the teen's direction. "Your name was, Stevie, wasn't it? Were you in a band?"

The teen nodded. "Uh, Gypstep Jukebox."

Alex smiled and nodded approvingly. "Sounds cool."

A silence fell over the group before Amy spoke up and gestured towards two women, one blond and one brunette. "So what's the deal with those two?"

Alice was the first one to speak up. "Oh, that's Kate and Evie. I'm pretty sure they knew each other from before the crash but I know for certain they weren't sitting together because Evie, that's the blonde one, was sitting next to me and she was a _very _nervous flyer. She kept looking at Kate though throughout the whole trip. Kate was sitting next to the snarky looking man who the Doc is trying to patch up."

When the group all gave her incredulous looks, she shrugged. "What? I'm an artist, it pays to be observant."

Amy leaned back and rested her weight on her elbows. "Alright. So whose the tall serious guy who keeps on barking out orders?"

"That, is the delectable Cameron Flynn of the great state of New York. He's said to be in the running for senator in the next election."

"Ah, politician, should have guessed." Amy sighed deeply, closed her eyes, and let the island air fill her lungs. If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine that she wasn't stuck on what appeared to be a deserted island.

* * *

><p>AN - The End! Of chapter one that is. Sorry about the briefness but i'm still trying to get back into the swing of writing. hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter Two: Not Alone

Chapter Two

_Not Alone_

A/N- Evening all! I'm so so sorry about the lateness of this chapter but I just got my precious internet back! When I woke up on Saturday it just wouldn't connect but I got it looked at today and everything is back to normal. Yay! Anyways, here is the second chapter and I really hope you enjoy it.

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed. You have no idea how encouraging it is to read that people really do enjoy your writing. For those of you interested, I am also still accepting OC's in the 'Others' department. The next chapter will be from their POV.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>If someone had told Faith Sutton even a week ago that she would soon be trying to stitch up a head wound in the middle of a jungle, on a deserted island, she would have laughed in their face before giving them the name of an excellent therapist. And yet, somehow, here she was.<p>

"You have to sit still Lacey if you want this done correctly." Faith leaned a little bit closer to the petite blonde woman she was stitching up.

"Maybe I could sit still if you weren't, oh, I don't know, jabbing me in the forehead with a piece of metal!" Lacey crossed her arms, her blue eyes narrowed and staring straight ahead.

Used to dealing with difficult patients, Faith bit her tongue and kept on working.

"I just have one more small stitch, and, there. Done." Faith tied the end of the string in a tight knot and started to pack back up the sewing kit. "We were incredibly lucky that someone had thought to bring this along, otherwise, it could have been a lot worse."

Lacey jumped up from where she had been perched on a rock. "Ya, real lucky." Lacey brushed her bangs away from her forehead and felt the new stitches. "Thanks Doc. You can send me the bill in the mail." She shot Faith a cheeky smile before bouncing off to where she was keeping her belongings.

Faith rolled her eyes and continued to clean up. If there was one thing to keep her mind off the situation she was currently in, it was work.

She was just about finished when she spotted a lonely looking girl with her blonde wavy hair pulled back into a loose pony tail.

Still keeping an eye on the girl she tucked away the sewing kit into a bag and walked over.

"Hi. Do you, uh, need any medical attention at all?" Faith gave the woman a warm smile.

The woman gave a little jump as if she had been completely oblivious to the world around her.

"No, no I'm fine." The woman relaxed back into the sitting position she had been in when Faith had first walked over.

"Are you sure?"

The woman nodded. "It's just…Never mind. It's kind of personal."

Faith smiled and took a seat next to her. "Well, I'm here if you need me."

The two women sat in silence for a while longer before the younger of the two spoke up. "Did you lose anyone in the crash?"

Faiths calm expression vanished in an instant. Not trusting herself to talk, Faith simply shook her head yes.

The woman sighed. "So did I. My brother. I mean, he's been kind of messed up lately, but I still love him, and he'll always be my brother. I just, I can't imagine him not being there."

Taking a deep breath, Faith responded. "I know what you mean."

"And Charlie, that's the name of my brother, he doesn't do so well if left to his own devises. He's far too easily influenced and he's impulsive and he has the survival instincts of a mosquito. I just, I can't imagine him gone."

Faith gave her a tight smile. "Then don't. You'll see him again."

The woman gave a chocked laugh. "What? In heaven? Please don't give me the 'you'll see him again in another life speech.'"

"No, don't worry, I meant in this one." Faith pushed a piece of her long, straight brown hair over her left ear. "You'll see him again soon, I'm sure of it."

"I'm sorry Doc but if Katherine Pace is anything, it's a realist."

"Well I'm an optimist and I say that the rest of the passengers on the plane, or at least the bulk of the middle section, made it out okay. In fact, they're probably sitting on a beach or under some palm trees right now thinking about us."

At first, Katherine didn't respond. "Thanks. I mean it."

Faith smiled and leaned back. "Any time."

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom I love him! That's not going change no matter what you say!" Faith threw up her hands and stomped her foot in an immature fit of rage. <em>

"_Faith you're 14, you don't know what love is. Today you think you love Casey, but tomorrow you could be falling in love with the boy who sits behind you in algebra."_

_Faith put her hands on her hips and glared at her mother. "Well it doesn't matter. I care about him and there's nothing you can do to make me stop seeing him."_

"_Oh, you think that's true do you?" Faiths' father crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared down at his eldest daughter. "We're still your parents and as long as you live under this roof you will abide by our rules. No exceptions." _

"_That's not fair!"_

"_Life isn't fair Faith. You will not see that boy tonight and tomorrow you will call him one last time to tell him he is not to show his face in this house or on this property again."_

"_You can't do this to me!"_

_Faiths' mother stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're not doing to this to you, we're doing this for you. It's for your own good."_

"_You don't know anything about me or even Casey for that matter! You're just doing this to make me unhappy."_

_Her father rolled his eyes at her. "Yes Faith, that's it exactly. We want you to be miserable. It has nothing to do with the fact that you used to be a straight A, well behaved child at all."_

_Faiths only response a cold glare. Seeing that a more intense fight was about to break out, her mother stepped in once more. "Faith honey, why don't you go to your room to cool down and think about this. Remember, we only want what's best for you and this family."_

_For a moment Faith didn't move. "I hate you both." And with that final comment she tore away from the living room and fled up the stairs. _

_Once she was safely in her bedroom she locked the door and threw herself on the bed. She wasn't there for five minutes before she heard a sound at her balcony. _

_Smiling to herself because she knew who it was, she got off the bed and walked over to the balcony door. She carelessly threw back the curtains and opened the glass door. _

"_Casey! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming by until tomorrow?" She threw her arms around her boyfriend. _

"_I couldn't wait to see you babe."_

_Faith smiled. "You're so sweet." She took a step back to look at him. "You really shouldn't be here tonight though. My parents flipped out when they found out I was still seeing you."_

_Casey rolled his eyes. "And do you always listen to your parents? God Faith, I thought you were passed this."_

"_No! I am, I just, I don't want them to come up here and find you and call the cops or something." _

"_Well then, lets' bail. You can come to my place."_

_Faith bit her lip. "I don't know. What if my parents come up and find me gone?"_

"_Don't worry about them. Just come on." He held out his hand to her. _

_Taking a deep breath, Faith sighed. "Okay, let's do this."_

* * *

><p>"Hey Doc! Ana Lucia wants us round the fire!" An attractive man, who Faith knew only as Dean, called over to her.<p>

Faith looked over at him before nodding. "Okay, I'll, uh, be right over."

She sat up from where she had been leaning against a tree trying to catch a few light moments of sleep before walking over to the small fire that some of the other crash survivors had built.

Everyone, with the exception of Ana Lucia was sitting so Faith so without much hesitation she took a seat next to Kathy.

"So everybody listen up." Ana Lucia made eye contact with everyone around her. "It doesn't look like rescue's coming tonight so I think we should all try to make do with what we have and get some sleep. I'm sure someone will find us by tomorrow."

"Make do with what we have?" This came from Lacey who, up until that point had just been playing with a watch on her slender wrist. "We have nothing. We're probably all going to die anyways. No one ever makes it out of these situations alive."

Everyone turned to stare at the blonde woman while they tried to process how someone could say something like it was normal.

Finally, a buff looking man with longer blond hair spoke up. "You shouldn't talk like that." He nodded towards the children in the group. "I'm sure rescue will come by morning."

Lacey rolled her eyes. "Clearly you don't watch enough movies. One, maybe two of us will survive and the rest will die in either a humorous or completely tragic manner." Smiling, she turned towards the children. "If it makes you feel any better, children hardly ever die in these situations."

"Lacey!" the flight attendant who Faith vaguely recalled was named Cindy, chastised the younger woman.

Lacey just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If anyone needs me for something, please reconsider. I'm going to bed."

Without a backwards glance, Lacey left the other twenty-one people staring awkwardly as she left the group.

"Anyways," Ana Lucia continued on, "As I was about to say, I think we should all stay in groups, no one go anywhere alone."

Everyone nodded and started looking at each other, some already knowing who they were going to try to sleep with.

Faith turned to look at Kathy. "Did you want to bunk in with me?"

Kathy nodded. "Sure, as long as you don't mind that we're also with Dean, Cyrus and Bernard. I was kinda talking to them already."

Faith smiled. "Not at all. I met Dean when I looked at his hand, but I don't think I've met Cyrus."

"Well you can consider us officially introduced then."

Faith turned around and saw the blonde man that had tried to talk to Lacey about the appropriateness of her comments. She smiled and took his hand when he offered it. "Cyrus Deckard."

Faith's eyes widened. "Like from-"

"Blade Of Durandal, yes. You don't seem like our usual type of fan." Cyrus stuck his hands in his pockets and the group began to walk around to find a place to lie down.

"I usually wouldn't be, but I had this friend I met in medical school that loved the metal rock type scene and got me hooked. What can I say, it's my guilty pleasure."

"Well, I'm glad I could help with your secret obsession. Now it's my turn for a question, where's that accent from?"

Faith smiled. "Italy. I moved though when I was about, 14 or so, so my accent really only comes up when I'm stressed. Or, according to my fiancé, when I'm mad."

Cyrus gave a short laugh at that before stopping in his tracks. "I think this is a good spot here."

Dean, who until this point had been trailing behind Faith and Cyrus while flirting with Kathy, stopped and agreed. "This seems like as good as spot as any." Dean looked around the small group. "I spoke with that Bernard dude, he's going to join us in a little."

Faith gave a sad smile, knowing the pain that Bernard must be feeling. "Well then, I think we should get some rest."

* * *

><p><em>Faith clutched her stomach as she dry heaved into the waste basket at the nurses station at school. This was the third day in a row that she had ended up here and she was beginning to think something was really wrong. <em>

"_Okay Miss Sutton, your parents were called and they're on their way here."_

_Faith looked up at the nurse and gave her a weak smile. "Thanks."_

"_Not a problem. Now I have to check on another student. Will you be okay for a minute?"_

_Faith nodded. "Yup, go ahead."_

_The nurse nodded before walking out the door. Faith leaned back against the wall that the bed was pressed against and closed her eyes. _

_She thought she would start feeling better once she broke up with Casey and that once the stress of having him in her life was gone, she would start feeling normal again but apparently that wasn't going to be the case. _

_Although she hadn't seen him in weeks now, she was still terrified that Casey would come back. She tried to block out that night, had tried to stop thinking about what would have happened had she just stayed home instead of going out to his house, but so far nothing had worked. _

_Faith was torn from her thoughts when the door to the room she was in slowly opened and her mothers head popped in. "Faith honey?"_

_Faith smiled. "Hi mom." She started to inch her way off the bed and onto the ground. _

"_The nurse said you weren't feeling well again today."_

_Faith nodded. "I don't know what it is but I'm starting to get scared. I just feel to sick and tired all the time. I can't keep anything down either."_

_Her mother placed the back of her hand on her daughters forehead. "Well you don't really feel hot…I'm going to call Dr. Monroe right when we get home and get you into his office though."_

_Faith smiled. "Thanks mom. I'm really tired of feeling this way."_

_Her mother wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders. "I know darling, I know."_

* * *

><p>Faith was getting tired of waking up to the sound of screams.<p>

She shot up from where she had been laying and looked frantically about. "Cyrus? Dean?"

She looked around but in the dark she could only make out bits and pieces of what was happening.

She could see Cyrus now, fighting off someone she didn't recognize.

Unsure of where to run, faith stood frozen in the middle of the chaos. She jerked her head to the right just in time to see Dean hit a man from behind as two frightened children cowered on the ground below looking frightened, but grateful for Dean's rescue.

She started to run over to them but was quickly side tracked by the sight of Eko beating a man with a rock. Faith's eyes widened and she quickly changed directions on the beach and started to run closer to the edge of the jungle.

She quickly realized her mistake when she felt a hand grab her arm. "Oh darling, you really should have stayed with your friends."

Faith tried to twist her arm out of the man's grip but was met with too much resistance.

The other man was built like a brick wall, and his gruff looking face made him look even more intimidating than he already did.

"Please, no, just let me go." The panic in Faith's voice was getting more and more evident.

"Can't let that happen." The man started to pull Faith away from the beach.

"Please, don't hurt me." Faith was still frantically trying to pull away but the man wasn't giving her any opportunity to escape.

"I won't hurt you if you close that mouth of yours and stop trying to pull away. I've taken down men twice my own size, I think I can handle one 125 pound woman."

Faith was past the point of thinking even remotely clear and continued to babble. "Please, I just got engaged and I really just want to see my fiancé again, and - "

The man stopped walking and dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out an already damp rag. "God, Ben's going to kill me for having to do this but honestly, you're more annoying than Thomas and that kid creeps the hell out of me."

The last coherent thought faith had before she breathed in the fumes of the chloroform was that she wished she could have seen her fiancé, her Jack, one last time.

* * *

><p>The End! Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
